Future Android 18
|Race = Human/Android |Gender = Female |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 785 (spirit destroyed in Age 797) Age 780 (altered timeline)Dragon Ball Fusions, 2016 |Allegiance = Red Ribbon Army |FamConnect = Android 18 (alternate timeline counterpart) Future Dr. Gero (creator) Future Android 17 (twin brother) }} '''Future Android 18', once Future Lazuli, was the alternate timeline counterpart of Android 18 but more cruel than the one seen in the main timeline, and was bent on doing nothing more but destroying, killing, and shopping sometimes. Appearance Android 18's petite form and beautiful face hides her massive strength. She has shoulder- length blonde hair (which, according to her, is artificial and cannot grow back), blue eyes, and hoop earrings in both ears. She keeps the left side of her hair behind her ear. When she is first activated by Gero, and throughout her entire life, she wears a blue denim vest and skirt (with the Red Ribbon logo on the back of the jacket) with dark blue tights, brown boots, and a black undershirt that has white and black striped sleeves. Interestingly, during her final confrontation against Trunks, her jacket lacks the Red Ribbon logo in the back. Prior to their reign of destruction as she briefly takes on clothes during shopping, Android 18 can be seen wearing a red dress, and some fashionable business attires like her main timeline self wore in Dragon Ball GT. She wears a light blue business suit jacket with a pink short sleeve shirt, light blue formal pants and red flats. The color of her outfit is a contrast to her main timeline self's which the color of her outfit is purple. Lastly is a red turtleneck shirt with a white vest, black pants and red flats. This outfit is her main timeline self's first outfit in Dragon Ball GT but without the vest. When she wears these outfits her blue eyes changed to red. Before wearing these outfits, she and her main timeline self have a habit of wanting to wear a qipao as seen in History of Trunks while her main timeline self during the Imperfect Saga when she was inside Chi-Chi's room to check. Personality In contrast to her main timeline self, Future Android 18 and her brother are extremely sociopathic and cruel, taking joy in killing and destruction (which is quite akin to Kid Buu, who also destroys anything for fun, since he was made solely for absolute destruction, but is extremely more animalistic and irrational than cruel, and far more dangerous and sociopathic). According to them, their personalities are the direct result of Future Dr. Gero's attempts at programming them to hate humans as part of his bid to conquer the world. Despite her brutal and cruel nature, Future 18 has shown instances of mercy and self-restraint, such as scolding her brother for murdering a clothing store salesperson despite intending to let him live and for killing a boy she found attractive. She was also very vain when it came to her appearance. When Future Trunks used his sword to swipe a piece of her hair, she would display even greater hostility, likely because in addition to wanting to maintain her looks, her hair does not grow back. She keeps this hostility in her final confrontation against Future Trunks, with a very strong desire to kill him, which she failed to do since their last encounter, attempting to foolishly attack the improved Super Saiyan head-on, not realizing how outclassed she is until she was killed by the vengeful half-Saiyan. Biography ''Dragon Ball Z'' Future Lazuli and Future Lapis' lives are exactly the same as their mainstream counterparts, they were notorious delinquents, until the time Future Dr. Gero kidnapped them and transformed them into his androids, they rebel against him, only for the mad scientist to shut both of them down, and had to wait and focus for his ultimate creation to finish so that one day, it will absorb the siblings and become the ultimate fighter of perfection. Six months after the death of Goku in Age 766, Future Android 17 and Future Android 18 are released by Future Dr. Gero to kill Goku as part of his plot for revenge. According to Super Perfect Cell's flashback, Future Android 17 and Future Android 18 are willingly wandering through Dr. Gero's Laboratory as Future Dr. Gero is working on his "ultimate android creation". Future Android 18 knocks over some glass, Gero attempts to use his remote but Future Android 17 decapitates Gero. As Gero's decapitated head says that his "ultimate android creation" will absorb them, Future Android 18 blasts the head, as well as destroyed Cell's chamber in an attempt to destroy Cell himself. Then, the two androids head off to Amenbo Island, and they begin their reign of destruction. Soon after, coming to the defense of the inhabitants, the Z Fighters challenge the ruthless killing machines. Future Android 18 kills Future Piccolo with a powerful kick to the abdomen, Future Tien Shinhan with a punch to his gut followed by a High-Pressure Energy Wave, and Future Yajirobe by breaking his katana before killing him with a High-Pressure Energy Wave too (this is a coincidence given the fact that Android 18 breaks Future Trunks' sword as well). The androids kill Future Vegeta, Future Yamcha, Future Krillin, and Future Chiaotzu as well. The Z Fighters are unable to be wished back to life as the Dragon Balls become permanently unusable due to Future Piccolo's death, which also kills Future Kami. Thirteen years later, in Age 780, the androids still continue to cause havoc across the Earth, killing off more than half of the planet's population. Gohan (the only surviving Z Fighter from thirteen years ago and now a Super Saiyan) and Trunks fly over Super World, an amusement park being attacked by the androids. Gohan instructs Trunks to stay out of the fight, and proceeds to battle Android 17. Gohan (as a Super Saiyan) seemingly gains the upper hand, and Android 18 is forced to step in and help her brother in battle. Trunks rushes in only to be quickly defeated by Android 18. However, before she can deliver the finishing attack to Trunks, Android 18 is attacked by Gohan, who saves Trunks and attempts to hide in the ruins of the park. In an attempt to draw them out of hiding, the androids bomb the entire area. Gohan and Trunks remain hidden, but at the cost of Gohan's left arm, which is blown off in the bombing. One day, the androids attack Pepper Town, a city close to where Gohan and Trunks are resting. Gohan ambushes the androids and the battle begins. Despite his handicap, Gohan is able to fight off both of the androids for a short time. However, he is soon quickly overwhelmed, and is knocked down into the street. The androids then proceed to launch a barrage of energy blasts like machine guns from the sky, which kills Gohan. The two fly off, and Trunks awakes when his mentor's life force disappears. Trunks finds Gohan's corpse in a pool of bloody water. The loss of his best friend causes his anger to explode, and he transforms into a Super Saiyan. Three more years pass, now in Age 783, Future Trunks finds himself the only warrior left capable of defeating the androids. One day, in a fit of rage, Trunks decides to head off and attempts to defeat the androids who are attacking Bridgetown. However, upon his arrival, the androids quickly dominate him. They then begin to toy with the young warrior, swatting and kicking him around effortlessly. To finish him off, Android 18 prepares a large energy blast which she launches at Trunks. However, he survives, and later uses a Time Machine to head off 20 years into the past to warn Goku and the others of the impending android threat. Trunks finally returns to his own time after the defeat of Super Perfect Cell in the main timeline, and with his training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, knows he has more than enough power to finally kill the androids. While the androids are attacking Parsley City, Future Android 18 is venting a lot of anger by destroying some terrain, as she is furious with Future Android 17 for killing a boy she thought was cute (she is angry about losing a video game in the Japanese and Kai dubs). Shortly afterwards, Future Trunks arrives declaring that he is going to cause their end. Future Android 17 insists on just playing with Future Trunks instead of killing him, but Future Android 18 furiously attacks him, only to prove no match for his new found power. Future Android 17 soon joins the fight, and the two attempt to attack the mighty Super Saiyan. Trunks effortlessly dodges and blocks both of their hits, and eventually singles out Future Android 18, who he obliterates with a powerful attack. Her brother is blown up and destroyed by Future Trunks right after her. After death It is unknown what happened to the Androids after their destruction by Trunks, but it is possible that King Yemma, out of anger and finding their cruel nature annoying, sent them both to Hell because of the meaningless destruction and suffering they have brought on Earth, and would either train together or wreak havoc with the Ogres there along with Frieza, King Cold, the Ginyu Force (sans Ginyu), and the other deceased villains, and Yemma might have either Future Pikkon, Future Goku, Future Gohan or the Z Fighters they have killed deal with them. After Cell was destroyed by Trunks, he was also presumably sent to Hell by Yemma, and might have absorbed the already dead Future 17 and Future 18 to achieve his Perfect Form. Dragon Ball Super She and her brother appeared in flashbacks of Future Trunks' retelling of how he killed the Androids in his timeline to Trunks, comparing her to her more kinder present counterpart. She and her brother's spirits were likely destroyed when Future Zen-Oh erases the future timeline, however, their spirits still exist in the new timeline created by Whis and inadvertently, Beerus. Cell's timeline In Cell's timeline, Future Trunks uses a Shut Down Remote that was created from the Android blueprints he found in Dr. Gero's lab to successfully destroy Future Android 17 and Future Android 18. Shortly later, Future Trunks is killed by Cell who steals his Time Machine to absorb Android 17 and Android 18 in the past, in which he succeeded. Other Dragon Ball Stories Dragon Ball Xenoverse In an altered timeline of Age 783, Future 18 and her brother are empowered with Dark Magic by Towa in a bid to erase Xeno Trunks from existence by having them kill his younger self. As a result, Xeno Trunks' existence becomes ephemeral, causing him to slowly fade from existence in Age 850, as Future 18 and 17 kill his past self. Chronoa sends the Future Warrior to Age 783 in Future Trunks' timeline to ensure Future Trunks survives the encounter. Together with the Future Trunks of that point in history, the Future Warrior manages to drive off 18 and her brother off. However Towa reveals she made a second history change to Trunks' timeline, to ensure that if the Time Patrol managed to fix one, they would not be able to find and/or fix the other in time, leading to Xeno Trunks to fade from existence completely. However Demon God Demigra who's mirage had managed to escape from the Crack of Time due to time distortions caused by the Time Breakers, aids the Future Warrior in traveling to the second change to as part of his own evil plans. In the second history change created by Towa, Future Cell is completed before Age 786 and empowered by Dark Magic, allowing him to absorb both Future 17 & 18, allowing him to achieve his Perfect form in Trunks' Timeline. Dark Perfect Cell confronts Future Trunks just as he is returning to his own time following the Cell Games. Fortunately, the Future Warrior is transported to Age 785 in time to assist Future Trunks in combating Dark Perfect Cell. Dark Perfect Cell is destroyed by the combined might of Future Trunks and the Future Warrior, resulting in the deaths of Future 17 & 18 that he had absorbed, bring peace to Future Trunks' timeline and restoring that part of the original history (though Future Cell is killed three years ). Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 In Xenoverse 2, Xeno Trunks witnesses Future Gohan's final battle with Future 17 & 18 via the Scroll of Eternity for Age 780 of his timeline and his first transformation into a Super Saiyan following his discovery of Future Gohan's deceased body. The Future Warrior (Xenoverse 2) and Elder Kai appear and Trunks explains he was looking at the scroll of his timeline, when they notice a history change occur in the same time scroll. Chronoa reminds Xeno Trunks he must sit this one out as it is dangerous for him to travel to the past of his own timeline, forcing him to leave it to the Future Warrior. The Future Warrior finds Towa had reactivated Future Android 16 to kill Future Gohan before 17 and 18. However the Future Warrior and Gohan manage to defeat the android, only to be confronted by the demonic android, Mira who easily outclasses both warriors, forcing Xeno Trunks to defy orders and save both his master and Time Patrol comrade. Together the three manage to defeat Mira forcing him to retreat. Reunited with his master, Xeno Trunks is overcome with emotion and wishes to join Gohan in fighting 18 and 17 despite knowing that doing so would be going against everything the Time Patrol stands for as it would alter the history of his timeline. However Future Gohan and the Future Warrior manage to convince Trunks that what he is suggesting is wrong and Gohan heroically goes off to his death, knowing that Trunks will defeat the Androids and bring peace to their timeline, resulting him telling 18 and 17 that another will rise in his place to destroy them. However Towa alters Age 785 as she had previously, though this time she sends the rebuilt Future Android 16 to kill Future Trunks along with Dark Future Cell who had absorbed Android 17 & 18. However with the aid of the Future Warrior, Future Trunks manages to destroy both Future 16 and Future Cell, which results in the deaths of Future 17 & 18. In the Unknown History Saga, Towa's Distorted Time Eggs cause a natural time distortion, that causes Xeno Trunks to follow his desire to save his master in the altered timeline of Age 780. As a result, he joins Future Gohan in fighting 17 and 18. Both are surprised to see Trunks all grown up, but they believe they can kill both Super Saiyans regardless. However unfortunately for 18 and her brother, seeing his pupil in danger causes Future Gohan's hidden power to surface, allowing him to overpower both Androids and kill them. As a result, 17 & 18 die in Age 780, bring peace to Future Trunks timeline and preventing Future Gohan's death. Xeno Trunks decides to remain with Future Gohan and his younger self, to use his knowledge of future events such as the appearance of Future Cell and Future Dabura, as well as the threat of Future Majin Buu to protect this new future timeline. It is unclear if Chronoa chose to fix, erase, or allow this timeline to exist as an alternate future timeline. Power ;Manga and Anime Trunks states to the Z Fighters that the androids he knows in his time, while much stronger than him, are not nearly as strong as the ones released in the main timeline. It is safe to assume that power-wise the future androids are not too much weaker, as they are still strong enough to kill an unmastered Super Saiyan (as Full Power Super Saiyan Goku and Gohan are able to put up a fight against the nearly invincible Perfect Cell, who absorbed the more stronger main timeline androids). However, Future Gohan is seemingly able to overtake each of them separately, but when they team up, he becomes quickly overwhelmed (in the original manga, original dub, and Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2, Android 17 states that he did not even use half of his power to fight Gohan). The androids of the main timeline are seen being able to easily overtake a single Super Saiyan separately, as seen when Android 18 defeats Vegeta and knocks out Trunks with one hit, something the androids of the future could not do to Trunks. In "Ghosts from Tomorrow", Future Android 18 gets in several hits on Super Saiyan Future Gohan, when he was not looking. However, the main and future timeline androids are vastly inferior to the likes of Cell (since the bio-android was made to be stronger than them, strong enough to absorb them and achieve his Perfect Form, which he did, successfully, in the main timeline) and his Cell Juniors, who were smaller than their parent, but strong enough to overwhelm ane nearly kill Full Power Super Saiyan Goku (because of his exhaustion fighting Cell), Super Saiyan Vegeta and Future Trunks separately. When Future Trunks returns to his timeline stronger than ever, the tables had turned since their last encounter, as she is the weaker one, none of her hits and blasts have damaged the halfbreed Saiyan, and effortlessly destroys her along with Future 17, Unlike Future 18, Present 18 trained to increase her power in preparation for the World Tournament, and gain some of her husband's techniques, which might explain Future 18 being vastly inferior to Trunks, because the future androids never trained a day in their lives, destroying humans and buildings do not seem to increase their power though, so they always had the same power level when they killed the Z Fighters, Future Gohan, and when they nearly killed Future Trunks, and when the same warrior they tried to kill destroys them, where they are the weaker ones, due to Trunks' increased power. ;Video Games In Xenoverse 2, Android 18 and her brother are strong enough to make Future Gohan fear for the life of Xeno Trunks when he came to assist Gohan in the altered timeline of Age 780. However this proved to be their undoing as it allowed Future Gohan to tap into his hidden power (which often surfaced when Gohan was enraged) while in his Future Super Saiyan form, allowing him to overpower and destroy both Androids with Xeno Trunks' assistance. Techniques and special abilities *'Accel Dance' – A team attack used with Future Android 17, where they attack the opponent with a barrage of punches and finish them off with machine gun-like ki blasts. Used to kill Future Gohan. *'Android Barrier' – An energy shield often used by Androids. Used as a Blast 1 attack in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series and ''Raging Blast'' series. *'Energy Attack' – The most basic form of energy wave used by Androids. *'Energy Mine' – A concentrated energy sphere that explodes after some time. It is one of her attacks in Supersonic Warriors 2. *'Finger Beam' – A small energy beam shot from the finger. Used to kill humans around the world, notably Future Krillin (TV Special). *'Flight' – A flying technique that uses no ki, used by all Androids. *'High-Pressure Energy Wave' – A strong, yellow energy wave used numerous times in the TV Special. Also used in Future Trunks' flashback to kill Future Tien and Future Yajirobe. Appears as one of her Super Attacks in the Raging Blast series. **'Energy Cannon' - A variation of the High-Pressure Energy Wave performed by Android 18 upside down while fighting against Teen Future Trunks in the History of Trunks TV special. Named in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Infinity Bullet' – A rapid-shot version of the Power Blitz used in her second fight with Future Trunks when the latter returned to the future. *'Non-stop Violence' – A team attack used with Future Android 17 where they stand back-to-back and fire the Photon Flash and Power Blitz simultaneously. Used in her second fight with Future Gohan. *'Power Blitz' – A pink energy wave commonly used by Future Android 18 in her fights with the Z Fighters, and to destroy buildings and humans. *'Villainous Mode' - Android 18 is given the Villainous Mode power up in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse by Towa. While using this power up her eyes glow red, and she gains a purple and black aura. Video game appearances *''Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors'' *''Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Sagas'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road'' (as an illusion fought by Future Gohan) *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse'' *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2'' Voice actresses *Japanese dub: Miki Itō *Ocean Group dub: Enuka Okuma *FUNimation dub: Meredith McCoy (History of Trunks and Dragon Ball Z), Colleen Clinkenbeard (Dragon Ball Z Kai) *AB Groupe dub: Sharon Mann *Latin American Spanish dub: Cristina Camargo (History of Trunks and Dragon Ball Z), Karina Altamirano (Dragon Ball Z Kai) *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Eleonora Prado *German dub: Diana Borgwardt *Italian dubs: Rosalinda Galli (original dub), Debora Magnaghi (2003 re-dub) *French dub: Brigitte Lecordier *Hebrew dub: Orna Katz *European Portuguese dub: Cristina Cavalinhos Trivia *When wearing some different clothes while shopping, due to an animation error, Future 18's eyes were red instead of blue *While trying some clothes during her shopping, Future 18's hoop earrings are red, similar to what her present counterpart wore in the Buu arc. *In her last encounter with Future Trunks, Future 18's vest lacked the Red Ribbon Army's logo on the back. *When Android 18 fights Future Trunks and Future Gohan in most video games, she displays hostility to them, as if the player is playing as Future 18 herself, no matter what outfit she is wearing, including her Buu saga outfit, Future Trunks and Future Gohan both still act hostile to her, due to their similarities in appearence and is referred to as simply "Android 18", for example, despite wearing her Buu saga outfit, and having the Destructo Disc as part of her moveset, she still says "hmph, you brat, you never learn" to Future Trunks in hostility, and to Future Gohan "I won't let you get away this time, I'll gonna use averything I've had and kill you", as if she was Future 18 herself. this hostility between them remains consistent in video games up until Xenoverse 2. It should be noted however that main timeline Android 18 is often used to represent her Future counterpart in various video games, thus her hostility is likely the result of being programed to represent her Future counterpart. Also, main timeline Android 18 can perform the Accel Dance and Non-Stop Violence with her brother no matter which outfit the player chooses, including her Buu arc outfit, which were performed only by their future counterparts. the present androids are never shown to be performing those techniques in the anime and manga at all. **However, in Shin Budokai - Another Road's Arcade Mode, when Android 18 fights Future Gohan, she says that it seems that Future Gohan had a problem, but she will fight him if he wants to, a notable exception for video games which usually she says Future 18's lines to Future Gohan, probably because Android 17 is absent in the game, or because the game's story takes place after the Majin Buu arc. **it was only in the "Future" Trunks Saga of Dragon Ball Super that both Android 18 and Future Trunks finally put aside their past differences, with #18 being very kind and friendly to him, despite their encounters in the past, and Trunks' fights with Future 18, and gave him a friendly fist, much to his anxiety, and even jokes about the death of Future 18 and making Future Trunks pay for the act. Gallery pt-br:Androide 18 do Futuro Category:Androids Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:DBZ Characters Category:Females Category:Future Characters Category:Earthlings Category:Red Ribbon Army Category:Siblings Category:Villains Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:Cyborgs